


To Conspire

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 12, F/M, Gen, M/M, bunker family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Rowena came in regularly to report what the British Men of Letters were doing. She always made it quite clear what she thought of each and every one of them, but they didn’t care. Destiel, Madison/Sam, everyone's living in the bunker together.





	To Conspire

Rowena came in regularly to report what the British Men of Letters were doing. She always made it quite clear what she thought of each and every one of them, but they didn’t care.

“I have been bonding with your mother quite a bit, by the way. She seems to think that all these years fighting monsters screwed your perception about what’s normal a bit”.

“She’d be right” Dad said carelessly.

“And that’s why she’s working to just get rid of all monsters”.

“What do you think she would do if she met me or Madison?” Emma asked calmly.

Rowena was silent in what she was surprised to realize was actually something like pity.

“I don’t – she doesn’t really – “

“Surprise, surprise, the woman who can’t differentiate between unreal babies in Heaven and her real sons on earth doesn’t think of us as family” Madison drawled. “I have never been so shocked. “

“Mads..” Sam began. She waved his concerns away.

“I’m hardly the first one who has to deal with a not very sympathetic mother-in-law. I’m fine”.

“Em? What about you?” Dad asked.

She shrugged.

“She doesn’t consider me family, I don’t consider her family. It’s quid pro quo here.””

“I can get behind that” Crowley said.

Rowena shot him a glance. Ever since she’d been forced to accept that no spell or magic had turned Crowley into what he was, that rather he’d chosen to become good, she had been avoiding him. She probably had no idea what to do with a son who was on the right side.

“So they are reaching out to other hunters. Does it help them that Mary’s in the picture?”

Rowena looked at Sam, who’d asked the question.

“Not really. She has been gone for so long that many have never heard of her... Hunting isn’t exactly a job where you eventually retire and settle down. And of course many remark on the fact that her sons are not with her, despite being two of the most famous hunters in existence. Mind you, there’s also talk about the monsters you let into the bunker – and F – Crowley”.

“How will I ever survive being a public figured of note.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come off of it”.

“Never, Squirrel”.

“Gavin and Fiona?”

She shook her head. “They have no idea we saved them. Do you realize how difficult that was, by the way? I had to create a mirage of his ghost to fool Bobby Singer in the past”.

“Considering you wanted to send them to their deaths, I am not feeling very sorry, Mother.”

“Thank you, Rowena” Emma interrupted them quickly. “You’ve been a great help.”

“Of course I – “ she stopped talking. “Oh no. I will not fall for your pretty eyes like everyone else, wee Winchester. You will not snare me into your trap.”

She made a motion with her hand and was gone the next moment.

“Did she – did she just make the sign against the evil eye?” Madison asked.

“Looked like it” Dad said.

“She’s a witch.”

“Trust me, Madison, we are all perfectly aware” Crowley replied. “It’s not her fault the pouting is doing its magic”.

“I don’t pout” Emma said loud and clearly but of course no one listened to her.

“Alright. So far, we have the British dicks trying to recruit hunters, but they aren’t really interested” Dean summarized. “Not surprised, hunters are usually pretty self-reliant”.

“They have good gadgets though. It might be enough to tempt some” Sam interjected. “Hell, if not for... everything, I would have been interested.”

“Only everything happened, hon, so you aren’t” Madison reminded him.

“Yes, and thank God for that.”

“God had nothing to do with it, Moose. Remember, he’s on his universe tour with his sister”.

Dean shook his head. “The stories we can tell...”

Cas came in; he’d been checking on some friendly ghouls nearby to make sure the Men of Letters didn’t get to them. He kissed Dad hello and smiled at Emma.

“Hey sunshine” Dean said. “Apparently Em is an evil enough witch that she gives Rowena the hibbie jibbies.”

Castiel frowned. “Emma is not a witch, although I don’t think she couldn’t – “

“He was joking” she said, “but still –looks like I got the evil eye.”

“You don’t” he told her seriously.

“I know, Cas” she smiled at him.

Crowley groaned.

“Really? Do you have to play happy family here in full view of us all?”

Life went on. Rowena was indeed a superb spy, and despite her still making the sign to ward off the evil eye every time she saw Emma, there was no denying that she was growing closer to all of them. She even stayed for dinner from time to time; and then came the night Emma just wanted to use the bathroom and heard voices coming from the library.

After she’d moved closer, she identified Crowley and Rowena. Maybe, in a time gone by, she would have been worried that they were conspiring against them; but Crowley would never do anything that could harm his place in their family now.

“You have been cataloguing all of this?”

“And correcting the lore where I saw fit. It gives me something to do while the others are asleep”.

After a pause Rowena said, “You could always have gone to Hell and looked over your kingdom.”

“Yes. But I chose to stay here.”

“With Dean.” It wasn’t a question.

“And the others” Crowley stated.

“You never used to have friends”.

“You are talking about Scotland several centuries ago, Mother. People can change.”

“I thought demons couldn’t”.

“Pretty sure that only applies to witches.”

Silence.

Then, she said slowly, “I think you’re wrong, Crowley.”

“So the magic’s not working against Winchesters?”

“Do be silent”.

Em stole back to her room with a smile on her face.

They had decided that they should slowly make an appearance on more hunter gatherings. Gavin and Fiona were also rather enthusiastic about the idea, despite not really being part of the hunting community.

Emma wasn’t quite sure that Jody Mills would welcome them all on their doorstep whole she was hosting another one – especially since Crowley had tried to kill her, although to be fair, he seemed rather sorry about it – but she only opened the door and ushered them all in.

“Dear God” was the first thing Emma heard, “do the Winchesters come with an entourage these days?”

“Oh yes, and it’s far from shabby” Crowley said. “Hi. Crowley, still King of Hell, just for a little while longer”.

That might probably not have been the best introduction, Jody having let them in or not.

“And you trust him?” one of them addressed Dad.

“With my life” he answered so calmly that Crowley did a double-take and then promptly went for the alcohol. Guy just couldn’t take compliments.

Jody stepped up to her and Dad, watching the rest mingle with the attending hunters; even Crowley had already stricken up a conversation, although the woman he was talking to seemed understandably a bit wary.

“What about his mother?” she asked quietly.

“Rowena is working for us. She decided she’d rather keep her head, and she stands a better chance with us.”

“And Mary?”

Dean sighed. “She’s still on her “get our normal lives back” crusade.”

“You know, for a long time that was what I wanted too” Jody admitted. “For my son never to have returned as... that and for my husband to be alive. But life doesn’t work like that.”

“She seems to think the Men of letters have the magic touch” Dad said, shrugging.

“You don’t need it, you have your own these days” Jody teased him, watching Cas making small talk with Alex. Claire sadly was on a case.

“You can say that again” he grinned.

Em was about to say something when she noticed that the woman next to Crowley was now looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“Sorry guys I better go check the King of hell doesn’t proposition anyone” she said, walking towards them.

Behind her back, she heard Jody say, “She’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, she is.”

She grinned.

By the time she’d walked up to Crowley and the woman, the demon was – apologizing?

“I ensure you, I didn’t mean – “

“No, no, it’s perfectly alright, it’s a silly hang up anyway – “

“Not since you’re Jewish, I should have thought – “

“Were you talking about... you know who?” Emma asked, realizing what had happened.

“Yes, Voldemort. Terrible that guy, I heard. We should go after him, one of these days, I think.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sorry, there’s no way to make him stop.”

The hunter laughed.”Don’t worry, I found the conversation very... stimulating.”

Thank God Crowley could be charming when he wanted to be.

“Rachel” she introduced herself. Emma shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“No offense, I just want to make sure I got it all straight – you’re the Amazon, right?”

“Yeah. My friend over there’s a werewolf.”

“Did someone call the dog?” Madison asked, coming to talk to them.

“And I always thought the Addams family was bizarre”.

“Oh Rachel” Crowley said, “When you meet us, you’re just getting started.

Em turned around and winked at her father.

Just getting started indeed.


End file.
